The Knight and The Undead
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: A world with an omnipotent wish granting grail? Sounds too good to be true. Still he will see what the commotion is about. Maybe he will find something worth the effort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just finished Fate/Zero few days ago. I have to say it is one of favorite anime ever. Gin Urobuchi really proved himself as one of the best writer with this and Madoka Magica. It's funny how I have watched and play everything related except this one and Encore.**

**This chapter is just prototype if it is well received, I might turn it into a full story.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter.**

**Prologue**

Waver Velvet was a person whom many consideredhim coward and useless. Although he was born within the third generation of the Velvet family, it was not a very prestigious line. It was one of the reasons he was constantly being looked down upon by many mages, especially by the ones in Clock Tower.

Even when walking in the hallway of the institute, he still could feel the gazes of the so-called 'first class mages' at him. Probably looking down upon him again.

But blood lineage isn't everything when it comes to the potential of a mage! He will prove them all wrong!

"Heh, it's the useless mage, Velvet, again," he heard one of the students muttering under his breath.

"He is hoping to become first class mage. How pathetic," sneered another student.

Obviously, he has a long way to go before he could prove himself...

* * *

Next class was of Mineralogy. This would be his chance to move forward to the first step of his plan. He had handed his thesis to Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald how mages' potential didn't necessarily depend upon lineage, but rather on their skills and understanding.

The class was going as normal as one would expect. There was no discussion about the essay he submitted to him yet.

That was disappointing honestly. Maybe Professor needed more time to read it.

"In a world of magic, pedigree determines rank. It's because secrets of magic simply learned within single generation and parents must spend their lives learning and passing down the fruits of their labor to their children. That's why oldest magical families are most powerful." Waver heard Kayneth saying that.

_Wait. Wasn't that the basic knowledge taught at the starting of our study?_

"Many of you might be wondering why am I sharing this basic knowledge? Yesterday, a student handed me an essay," said Archibald before bringing out a familiar essay, "The title is 'How Wizardry should be in a New Country'."

A hope rises within his heart. Was he finally getting the recognition he deserves?

"It contradicts the basic principle of what I've just explained. It argues that a deeper understanding of spells and skillful mana control can enable someone to bridge the gap. In short, someone with limited lineage can also become a first class mage. This essay did really taught me something."

The entire class was now curious and discussing about his essay. It seemed even Professor was impressed by his theory. A proud smile formed on Waver's face.

Finally, he was getting the recognition that he strived for so long.

"Honestly, this is utter garbage. A wishful thinking of a child is wishing to catch a star. The truth however remains same."

That fiend! How dare he! He was trying to humiliate him in front of the entire class!

"Waver Velvet, I find it appalling that one of my students has such delusional beliefs," said Kayneth with a small smile.

"But Professor, I was only raising an issue that Magical Organizations-"

"Waver, you were born within a third generation of a magical family. Compared to the magical association, your family is still a crying infant. A baby must first learn how to speak before je can talk back to his parent," told Professor with a cruel mocking smile on his face.

At this response, the entire class erupted into laughter. It was an expected but humiliating reaction. All the students were just as prejudiced as that egotistical Professor.

Right now, Waver was so angry and humiliated that he just wanted to storm off the class. Well, that is until he heard someone.

"Ho? Really now? That's a very narrow-minded way to look at the world."

It was Suzuki Satoru, a young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He was quite a prodigy. Despite born in first class generation family, his magical abilities was on par with students with old magical lineage.

Luckily, he and Waver started their first year together and were quite good friends.

"Care to elaborate that, Suzuki?" asked Professor Kayneth, who was now irritated.

"There is nothing to elaborate honestly. Your way of thinking is so disgusting, that it is almost making me puke," replied Suzuki causally.

The entire class went dead silent hearing that. Everyone was stunned and shocked trying to process what Suzuki just said.

The way Suzuki was looking down upon Kayneth was as if a loyalty looking down upon a beggar. It was not something new when it comes to Suzuki. There had been several instances where he didn't hesitate to call out a teacher if he find them wrong. Yet it wasn't because of he was sentimental, in fact all his response were clearly thought. As if he analyzed the situation beforehand.

Soon, the entire face of the Professor went red in anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! A mage of a new-generation family talking like that to a renowned magus like me?!" yelled Professor Kayneth in anger.

"Forgive me if I talked to you. Honestly, I wouldn't even had made an eye contact with someone as repulsive as you, but I have read Waver Velvet's essay before and it made very interesting points. You are just too prejudiced to see that. Not only you, but all the individuals sitting in this class," told Suzuki.

One thing Waver hadn't told Professor was that the essay was entirely his own. Suzuki Satoru gave him some ideas and read it before he handed it to him.

"Really? Yet there is no solid evidence that a new mage can match the potential of a mage of an older generation," challenged Professor Kayneth.

It was true. The only missing link in his essay was a new generation magus outranking an older generation magus with skillful mana control alone. Even Suzuki, who was an exceptional mage, wasn't any match for a first class mage.

"Waver himself is proof of that," told Suzuki without a second thought.

_Haha, that was good one. Your sense of humor was still just as bad...WAIT WHAT?!_

"Hahahaha, this new-born baby? He is lucky if he gets any significant job, let alone matching a first class mage, hahaha," laughed Professor Kayneth.

"Hahahaha! You're better at barking than a dog, meatball," laughed Suzuki in return. "If you compare his score with other students, he is quite remarkable. With time, maybe he will become a first class mage. Maybe even a lord."

What is he saying?! It would have been more believable if he himself would become a lord. No way someone like Waver can become a lord.

Was he really serious, or was he saying just to p*ss off Kayneth? Whatever the case was, it was working. Kayneth seemed very furious.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH! DUE TO YOUR INSOLENT BEHAVIOUR, YOU WILL ATTEND MY CLASS FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT Y-"

Suddenly, with a snap of Suzuki's fingers, Professor's voice went silent. He moved his lips yet there was no voice produced.

"I have heard enough of your annoying voice," said Suzuki as he stood up and left the class.

Everyone was too stunned seeing at what just happened in front of their eyes. Suzuki used magic on a teacher, and not just on any teacher. He used it on Kayneth el-melloi Archibald, of all people, and managed to get away with it!

A student managed to humiliate a lord in front of an entire class! And a new generation mage, no less!

In a few seconds, Waver stood and left the class to find Suzuki.

* * *

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Waver took a seat in the cafeteria after his futile attempt to find Suzuki. It was really surprising how hard it was to find a student in this tower.

Well, whatever. Thanks to his decision to go after Suzuki, he was able to get his hands on a summoning relic.

Not such any summoning relic but one that summons a servant. On top of that, it was Kayneth's. All the more reason to steal it. That prick deserved it.

Waver had a mischievous smile on his face thinking how he would be in Fuyuki City long before Kayneth finds out what happened.

'Take that, you egotistical bastard!' Waver smiled to himself.

"What's the special occasion that you are so happy about?"

Waver almost jumped instinctively as he heard that voice.

"Suzuki, you scared the sh*t out of me." said Waver, composing himself as his friend took a seat in front of him.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean that."

"It's alright. Anyways, I wanted to thank you for standing up for me back there." told Waver.

"No need for that. I despise men like Kayneth. A boss dismissing his subordinate's idea and talent just because of his ideals is a liability and waste to the company," said Suzuki.

Waver tilted his head, not understanding the relationship between himself and Suzuki's example.

"Forget that man, did you hear that the infamous mage killer is now targeting mages in Fuyuki City? At the same time, normal humans are also being murdered there by a serial killer," told Waver.

Really? Just when he was going to participate into Holy Grail war, such scary events had to transpire.

"I see. I expected more from the mage's association," said Suzuki.

"I know, right! Despite the mage's association best efforts, he is still on the loose. Some witnesses claimed that he looked like a ghost riding a horse. Do you think there is a connection between that serial killer and the mage killer?" asked Waver.

"I doubt that. The mage killers only target mages for bounty. Killing humans isn't beneficial for them. You still haven't answered my question though. Why were you smiling all by yourself?" asked Suzuki, making Waver flinch at the question.

Should he tell Suzuki about the relic? What if he tried to steal it from him?

No. Suzuki Satori was his friend and he would never do that. He stood up for many times when others didn't, including today. He deserved to know the truth.

"You know about Holy Grail War, right?" asked Waver.

To that, Suzuki simply nodded and Waver leaned forward before whispering.

"I got my hands on one of the summoning relics. It was originally Kayneth's, but I stole it before he could receive it."

"Oh? He got another one?" muttered Suzuki to himself.

"What?" asked Waver confused.

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself. So you stole the relic? That means you intend to take part in the Holy Grail War. You know it's dangerous, right?" asked Suzuki with a serious expression.

Of course, he knew that! From what he had gathered, every Holy Grail war ended in bloodshed!

"Yes, I know but I'm still going to participate in it. I will not choose a coward's way and back up from it," said Waver with determination.

"I see. What will be your wish though?" asked Suzuki curiously.

"That's a secret. You will know after I win the war," replied Waver, smiling.

"Is that so?" Suzuki chuckled at his response.

"Yup. Anyways, since the war is going to take place in Fuyuki city, I will have to get there before Kayneth finds out his missing parcel," told Waver as he prepared to leave.

"Well, good luck to you, Waver Velvet. I hope you will try your best," said Suzuki, shaking his hand.

And with that, Waver left for his preparation of Holy Grail War.

* * *

Suzuki was standing right outside the office of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. He arrived there at the exact time when the professor was out for his lunch break.

_To think a king had to resort to petty crimes such as stealing. But it is necessary to achieve my goal._

"[Unlock Treasures]" said Suzuki as put his hands on the doorknob.

While a Tier 4 spell would seem too much to open a simple lock, he still didn't wano to take any chances. Also he didn't want to trigger any magical alarm just in case one was placed on it.

He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as he entered the room. The certain box he was looking for was laying on the desk in front of him.

"This looks too easy to be true," muttered Suzuki to himself.

"[Detect magic]."

"Just as I suspected, Kayneth placed several magical traps on the floor to avoid any uninvited guests."

Still it was merely a child's play for him. Using [Fly], Suzuki avoided the traps and grabbed the box. Upon opening the box, he saw a broke piece of a spear in it.

"To think that he had two summoning relics. I guess another one would have been for his wife," said Suzuki before putting the box into his dimensional storage.

He could've took Waver's relic by force if he wanted to and lessen one challengers from the war, but choose not to.

Waver was the reason he got his admission in Clock Tower so easily. The boy had to use a few favors from hus family's links but in the end, a new generation mage like him was accepted into the main branch of the Mage's Association.

Maybe he did because he didn't want to see someone suffer on basic of pedigree just like he did, or maybe he helped him just for the sake of it.

Still, either way, he was under his debt because of that.

"Consider my debt repaid, Waver Velvet. I will not stop you from joining the war but if we meet again, I will not hesitate to strike you down" muttered Suzuki.

Deciding there was nothing else for him to gain from Clock Tower, he used [Greater Teleportation] to teleport to Fuyuki city.

* * *

**** At Fuyuki Cty ****

Suzuki was able to find a suitable place for his hideout in Fuyuki City a few weeks before the start of the Holy Grail War. It was an old abandoned mansion in the south of the city. There were rumors about the place being hunted so few people ever visited it.

Using the magic, Suzuki ensured no human entered the area. He even set up anti-spy and anti-information barriers around the mansion to stop anyone to get any information on him.

In addition, he had used summoning scroll to assign low level undead to guard the mansion. Judging from the level of mages in this world, undead skeletons would be enough distraction from them. There is no use of wasting resources on a high level undead when low level ones were just as effective.

"I want to take Demiurge's advice right now more than anything right now. If he was here, he would've already gathered the information even about the servants that are going to be summoned." said Suzuki to himself.

Compared to Demiurge, he was just an amateur but Arch-Devil would still smile, shook his head in a 'no' and think of this truth as nothing more than a lie and a way of him testing the Guardians.

"Still with his help, I might had obtained more of these" said Suzuki looking at his hand.

On his hand were his three command seals. They appeared on his hand just a few hours ago meaning he is officially a master. He was hoping his fake body created by an illusion would have hide the seals, but it seemed that Holy Grail magic was stronger than a mid-level illusion.

Maybe he should use a high-level illusion, otherwise servants with high-magic resistance might see through his disguise. Still, he would have preferred if at least the seals had remain hidden to avoid unnecessary confrontation with other Masters.

After walking in the middle of the main hall, Suzuki drew the summoning circle and placed the relic in the center.

"Alright, everything is in order. Let's start the summoning:

_Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

_Let red the colour I pay tribute to_

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_I hereby declare._

_Your body shall serve under me._

_My fate shall be your sword._

_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

_If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

_An oath shall be sworn here!_

_I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

_I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! "_

An explosion of power and light originated from the center of the summoning circle casting the room into a shadowy smoke. Finally, the smoke settled down and a humanoid figure was standing in the circle.

It seemed the summoning was successful since Ainz felt some of his mana being drained from his body.

The person was a remarkably handsome man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. He wore a dark teal outfit possibly belonging to Celtic mythology.

The man locked eyes with Suzuki before saying

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

**A/N: Yes, you guessed it right. Ainz is the master of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Due to Ainz's absurd magic, Diarmuid will get a boost obviously. Also, besides Gilgamesh, Karna and few grand servants, no one in Fate really comes close to Ainz. Unless we count CCC, but that game is absurd and full of power scaling inconsistencies **

**I will reveal Ainz's status compared to Servants at a later time. Also don't worry, only the prologue is somewhat similar to the anime. The rest of the story will be quite different from Zero**

**Anyways, favourite, follow and don't forget to review**

**EuSunt Dracu1 out for now.**


	2. Bait and Switch

**A/N: Merry Christmas to you all! I hope everyone is enjoying good time with their friends and family! **

**Here are some lesser known facts about Fate verse especially the servants:**

**1\. Gilgamesh: ****Do you know majority of Noble Phantasms in Gates of Babylon are not as OP as few of them. Medea in Fate/Stay Night route was able to block them using magic shield while being concerned about her master safety more. But that doesn't mean all of treasures are useless. In fact, NPs of higher servants hurts. Like a lot. **

**2\. Berserker: ****Heracles is stated to destroy a mountain with his single blow and Saber was able to trade blows with him. The same Saber, whose attack was effortlessly blocked by magic amped Kuzuki and got hurt by him. Either that statement is clearly a hyberbole or Kuzuki can now destory mountains with his punches lol. **

**Anyways, let's move to the chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2: BAIT AND SWITCH**

Fate was cruel to him at every turn in his life. He was given a charm to woo any woman, which most men would consider a blessing but to him, it was a curse. He was denied loyalty to his king, declared as a traitor, thought to be forgiven by his king only to be betrayed and left alone to die.

Such was the life of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, son of Donn and Knight of Fianna.

But thanks to Holy Grail, he has to the chance to fulfill the loyalty that was denied of him in his pervious life. He doesn't have any wish to ask of Holy Grail but the duty to serve his master and win the Holy War for him.

The man who summoned him was silenced for some time when he asked if he was his master.

"You didn't answer my question. I ask of you again, are you my master?" asked Diarmuid.

The man in front of him was still silent. Only looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Could it be that this man is not his master? Did he actually murdered the original summoner?

Looking at the man's hand, Diarmuid saw the command seals, which means this guy was definitely his master. Also, there was no sign of fight or blood to indicate that his guy would have murdered anyone.

That was a relief for Diarmuid. He wouldn't want to serve someone who might have killed and replaced his original master.

"Ah, forgive me. I was just making sure the summoning was a success. Your HP and MP are way high for you to be a magus. You aren't using any illusions either." said the man

"HP? MP? Forgive me, while I am already informed about this time period and how it works, I still don't know what that means." said Diarmuid visibly confused.

"No, it's alright. Pay no heed to it. As for your question earlier, yes, I am your master." told the man.

Diarmuid smiled a little before falling on one knee and bowing down.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the knight of Fianna, at your service. Your wish is my command." told Diarmuid with utmost sincerity, "May I know who do I serve?"

"Is revealing my name important?" asked the man.

"Yes! In order to take my vow as your loyal knight, it is!" replied Diarmuid looking at him with hope in his eyes.

His master snorted at his answer.

"Forgive me, but the word 'loyal' is very ironic and hypocritical given your status as a servant.", told his master.

"Yes, we servants might be mere dead memories for this world and its people but many of us still hold our dignity and pride." said Diarmuid.

"Is that? Let me ask you what happens if someone took my command seals by force and make you their servant? The answer is simple. You will, by the rules of Holy Grail War, become their servant. Hence, making me your enemy in the process. You will be left no choice to either kill me on own accord or forced through command seals." told his master.

That was true. By nature, servants were mere tools to win war. As a knight, he knew war is anything but fair. However, he is different than rest of the servants. Unlike others, he holds his loyalty more than anything else.

"If that happens, I will kill myself! Even if I'm forced to harm you, I'll kill the one who order me to perform such a cowardly act! Serving my king is what matter me the most!" told Diarmuid.

"I see. While it seems only time would tell how likely you stay true to your words, I admire your determination nonetheless." said his master with a smile, "Anyways, still for such determination I will grant you my name. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown."

A smile formed on Diarmuid's face as he finally knew his master's name.

"I will serve only you from now till the end of Holy Grail War, Lord Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! I promise to bring the grail to you!" vowed Diarmuid.

"I appreciate that but you will call me Suzuki Satoru whenever we are in public or fighting enemies." told Lord Ainz.

"Why is that, Lord Lord Ainz?" asked Lancer confused.

"While I'm certain, no one knows the name of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown here but I still don't want to take any chances. There might be a servant or master who can find about me and my weaknesses through my name alone. That would be a fatal mistake. In short, revealing my name might prove dangerous for us." replied Lord Ainz looking at Diarmuid as if a mentor teaching his pupil.

Diarmuid smiled inwardly realizing that even after death there might be things he can learn. Today, he learned always being cautious is important. Either that or that his master might be paranoid.

"I understand, Lord Ainz"

"Umu. Good. Now tell me, Knight of Fianna, what do you seek from the Holy Grail?" asked Lord Ainz.

"I seek nothing from the grail, my lord." replied Diarmuid.

"Come again?" frowned Lord Ainz thinking he might have misheard him.

"I seek nothing from the grail, my lord. I only exist in this war to fight honourably, serve you and win the grail for you. My only desire is to devote myself to you." replied Diarmuid bowing again.

"Seriously, you sound just like them." muttered Lord Ainz to himself rubbing his forehead.

"What do you mean?" asked Lancer.

"Nevermind that. Just remembering something not relevant to our situation." dismissed Lord Ainz.

"Lord Ainz, I have a request. When we are on the battlefield, please refer me to as 'Lancer'" requested Diarmuid.

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"The reason is that the name of a servant reveals their origin, their Noble Phantasm and also their weakness. Noble Phantasm is ultimate ability of a servant. So if the name is revealed-"

"Then it's half the battle won." Lord Lord Ainz completed the line before, "Thank you for informing me that. It seems I'm a complete novice in this war. I am counting on you, Lancer."

Diarmuid couldn't help but smile at his master's humble behaviour. His master is quite a character. Not only, he is smart but he has a certain aura around him that could impress people. Only certain people has such an aura.

Could it be? Is he really a...? That would explain his gestures he made earlier.

"Forgive me for being direct, master, but I want to ask you something. Are you by any chance a king or a royalty?" asked Diarmuid looking at Lord Ainz who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh? And how did you reach that conclusion?" asked Lord Ainz in an impressed tone

"The way you carries yourself. Your way of speaking. The charismatic aura around you. It's all too similar that of a king" replied Diarmuid.

"What if I am a king? Will it effect your duty to me in any way?" asked Lord Ainz.

Yes! He knew he was right about that! As a knight, he has served loyalties for his entire time. No way he was not going to notice a king when he sees one.

"Not at all. On the contrary, I'm very happy to serve a king again." smiled Diarmuid.

"Is that so? " asked Lord Ainz to which Diarmuid nods, "There is something I like to ask. How strong are you compared to other servants?"

"Honestly I don't know, master. We don't know the identity of other servants so it is hard to gauge them." replied Diarmuid before continuing, "Then there is the matter of my power."

"Is there a problem?" asked Ainz confused.

"I mean no disrespect but as you know, servants summoned are supported by the mana from their masters. Your mana reserves are not very high, hence I couldn't afford to use my full strength without killing you." told Diarmuid.

Hearing this, his master raised his eyebrows as if realizing something important.

"Ah, I see. You used detection magic. Sorry about that." said Ainz as he spread his fingers to show that each of them, on both hands, was wearing a ring. Diarmuid gave him a confused look not grasping what he meant.

"Once I remove this ring, you will understand."

Saying that, Lord Ainz removed a ring on his right hand. Suddenly, Diarmuid felt waves of mana surging through his body. The mana reserves that were left empty were being refilled.

The amount of mana that was transferred to his body was sufficient to bring him to his true strength.

No, it was more than sufficient. With this amount of mana, he was sure he had surpassed himself from his previous life. It seemed his master was purposely surpassing himself and surprisingly, was a talented magus.

Diarmuid sighed in relief. Now he would be able to fight without holding back knowing his master will not be in danger because of him.

Suddenly, another wave of mana passed through him. This one was way more powerful than the previous one. No, comparing the previous ones to this one was as if comparing grass to a castle.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized the source of such monstrous mana was none other than his master, Lord Ainz.

But how?! No modern magus should possibly have such absurd amount of mana! This was beyond the reach of normal magecraft! Not even a normal Caster class servant could compare to this level of magic let alone modern magi!

If one were to describe Lord Ainz based on his mana alone, the term 'monster' would be perfect.

* * *

Looking at his life, one could say that Kiritsugu Emiya was not a person who had known much happiness in his life. Right now he was spending his time with his daughter, Illya, before they depart to Fuyuki City. But such brief moments were enough to bring immeasurable happiness to me.

He wanted to see everyone safe and happy just like his daughter was right now and Holy Grail was the only way to ensure that.

"Daddy, I will be waiting for you after you come back from Japan." said his daughter, Illya, with a smile.

However, before Kiritsugu could say anything, his precious time with Illya was interrupted as Saber suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of him.

"Saber, wha-"

"Be on your guard, master!" said Saber in a firm tone.

Without wasting any time, Kiritsugu grabbed Illya and used Time Alter to hide in the forest for extra cover.

Was there a trespasser in the estate? Was there an enemy servant in the area? No, it was both impossible and illogical for the enemy to get here while the grail war is happening in Fuyuki. He had no idea what was going on but since Saber left Irisviel alone means he is in danger.

Looking at Saber, he realized that she even had her noble phantom, Excalibur, out in open. He remembered Saber telling him she won't be revealing her Noble Phantasm unless extremely important.

Were things that bad right now? What kind of enemy were they even facing?!"

* * *

Ryuunosuke! Did you feel that?!" yelled Gilles de Rais.

His Master jumped back on instinct by the sudden appearance of Gilles in front of him.

"Oi! Don't scare me like that! What happened?" asked his master, Ryuunosuke, as he recovered from the jump scare he gave him.

Ah, that's right. His master is no magus. No wonder, he couldn't sense it. No, even if he was a magi this presene would be too foreign and entirely on different level for normal magus to sense.

"Oooooh! This is incredible, my master! Such amazing and terrifying power!" said Caster all excited.

"Eh...is it that special?" asked Ryuunosuke not fully understanding what's going on.

"Yes, indeed! It's like God himself has set foot in this world! But such dark and malicious presence! Are they God or a Demon?" asked Caster to himself as he hugged himself.

If it truly is God, then he will finally get his wish to revive Jeanne De Arc! He wouldn't even have to fight this stupid war anymore!

A rare smile full of hope finally appeared on Gilles' face just thinking about that.

* * *

"Are you an idiot?! Why would you want to go to enemy right now?!" shouted Waver as he was riding on a war chariot with Iskandar.

"We don't get such invitation often, boy. The enemy is openly challenging us. How could I, as a king, can refuse it? Especially from someone as crazy powerful as this one?" questioned Iskandar back to his master.

His heart was beating faster than it ever had in his life. This was not the thrill of the battle. But the fear of death.

"Really? I didn't feel anything at all." told Waver confused.

"You are a mage, right? Shouldn't you have already sensed such marvelous power?" asked Iskandar.

"No. I didn't, you idiot!"

"That means this person is in league of his or her own."said Iskandar smiling even more widely.

"All the more reason for us not to go there! I don't want to go to an enemy territory knowing our chances of winning is slim!" said Waver as the voice of reason.

"Don't worry, kid! I won't let you die so soon! That I promise you!" told Iskandar.

With a light tug on the leash, Gordius Wheel flew faster creating thunderous sounds and webs of lightning.

* * *

"Oh, king of Heroes, I am glad you have agreed to lent me your power to win this war." said Tokiomi Tohsaka bowing down.

"What a pathetic sight." spat Gilgamesh looking at the mongrel who summoned him.

He had no interest in this pathetic mongrel or his precious grail for which he summoned him. Honestly, that thing had no more value to him than a wine cup. A cheap cup, at that.

"It' will soon be the time for us to start the first step of our plan." requested Tokiomi.

"I know what your plan is, Tokiomi. Don't insult my intelligence assuming I don't know about it." told Gilgamesh.

Hearing this, Tokiomi bowed and apologized immediately. This mongrel was too boring and didn't catch his interest. However, his pupil, Kirei Kotomine, was entirely different case.

The man standing along his master was far more interesting to him. This man who had no interest in life. What would he enjoy the most if he were to show him the pleasures of life? Ruling over the weak? Torturing his enemies? Or disappointment with humanity's selfish nature?

However, his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something he never thought he would in this era.

The wave of mana he felt was definitely not what he expected from any servant or magus in this war. Not this one was way different. It was neither divine nor demonic.

Using his skill, Sha Naqba Imuru, he tried to see the source of this power. However, to his surprise, the best he could get that it was not a Servant and that it was someone not from this world.

"How interesting." murmured Gilgamesh to himself as his skill wasn't enough to provide him sufficient information.

In the next instant, all the Assassins appeared in the room and surrounded Kirei to protect him. It seemed these dogs felt it too. It was really pathetic and hilarious to see them like that. To think these weaklings believe they could defeat someone of such power.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Tokiomi surprised.

"Silence, cur! You are too insignificant to even realizing what is happening." replied Gilgamesh irritated.

"What is happening, my lord?" asked Tokiomi.

"This war has just gotten more interesting. To think such monsters are also included in this war" said Gilgamesh with a smile.

* * *

Judging from the reaction of Lancer, it was easy to deduce that he wasn't expecting his master to be that powerful. But there was one thing he wanted to know.

Was that reaction because he is stronger than modern magi or servants? At what level did he stand compared to servants?

He had no idea where his own servant stands when compared to other servants. Not to mention, this fake body restrict his power to mere 8th Tier at best. Putting the ring back again, he hid concealed his mana. However, he made sure to stop the spell that restricted energy drain to allow Lancer keep using his mana as a source.

Still, he needed to find a better body to allow Lancer fight at his fullest. But it was really difficult at the moment considering it was Demiurge who created his body for him and he had no skill in creating one himself.

For now, he could just hope this body will be allow him to use enough mana to escape should be ever face a servant.

"Master, I didn't realize you ever hiding such power." said Diarmuid as he broke out of his initial shock.

"You really think so? Will it be enough to provide with mana if you were to fight a servant?" asked Ainz.

"No." replied Diarmuid instantly.

Eh?! That wasn't enough?! Were servants that powerful?! This was really bad news!

"It is way more than enough! With this amount of mana, I can fight far more effectively than I ever before!" told Diarmuid with a smile.

"I-I see. It's good to hear that you are in full condition to participate in the war." said Ainz as he regained his composure, thanks to to his emotions regulator.

"But master, isn't it dangerous for you to openly show your power to other enemies? They might be able to find our location because of that." asked Diarmuid.

Ainz merely smirked at this.

"That is exactly what I'm hoping for." told Ainz, "I did it on purpose so that an enemy might take this bait and attack us. I want to see how you fair against other servants."

While it was dangerous move to show their location to their enemy, he wanted to see how powerful servants can truly be. This was very crucial for future planning.

If the other servants prove too powerful for him but still om same level on Lancer, then that means he will have to focus more on taking out other masters while Lancer distract the servants. However, if other servants prove too powerful for both of them, then they will retreat and think on alternate ways to defeat them.

What if he is too powerful for other servants? No. You lose less by overestimating your opponent compared to underestimating them.

Suddenly, something caught Ainz's attention. He felt his summoned skeletons disappear one by one quickly.

"It seems the enemy has taken our bait." told Ainz to Diarmuid.

"I see. That's quite a bold move of them." said Diarmuid as he prepared his battle stance.

If this enemy proved to powerful for Diarmuid, Ainz will simply use Teleportation to escape with Lancer while distracting the enemy with Undead Summons. However, if it went the worst possible way, he will have no choice other than to sacrifice Diarmuid and try another way to get servant from other masters.

[Silent Magic: Invisibility]

"So you will be hiding while watching me fight? A wise move, I suppose, since humans are not match for servants and we don't know what enemy is capable of." said Diarmuid to himself as he wasn't able to see Ainz anymore.

Ainz couldn't help but notice a little disappointment in Lancer's voice. It seemed that it was his warrior's resolve. However, such things were practically meaningless to him being a magic caster but that didn't mean he doesn't appreciate traits like honor and pride.

A man wearing skull mask and black clothing suddenly dropped in front of them. While he might be invisible to normal eyes, Ainz was able to see him clearly, thanks to his race skills.

In next moment, Ainz noticed him throwing several knives towards him at high speeds. However, Lancer immediately acted and deflected all of them in an instant.

Wait. That meant the enemy was able to see him?

After that attack, the enemy was clear to normal vision too. It seemed that the enemy's invisibility only remained as long as he doesn't attack.

"I have to admit your master's skills are very impressive. It took me some time to realize he was hiding his presence." told the man.

"The fact you used knife as weapon and were able to see through my master's invisibility spell means you are assassin class servant. Correct?" asked Diarmuid smiling.

The man didn't replied and let out 'tsk' in annoyance.

Ainz was impressed how easily Lancer was able to identify the class of this servant. Though he was confused if Assassin was just telling the truth about being impressed that his invisibility spell.

No, he must be lying. No way, Assassin class could have difficulty with spell of such low magnitude

As expected of Assassin class, lying with such great conviction.

Deciding that the spell was useless in this battle, Ainz decided to show himself.

"While I bear no ill will towards you. I must do what my master ask of me." told Assassin looking at Ainz.

Moving faster than the wind, Assassin covered the distance between himself and Lancer. A cator formed beneath Lancer 's feet as his spear and Assassin' s knives collided with each other. Both of them then started clashing their weapons at incredible speed. Neither one of them able to gain any upper hand.

Deciding to put some distance between them, Assassin jumped back and throw multiple knives at him. Just like before, Lancer deflected them and throw at his spear at Assassin. The force behind the throw was tremendous as the wall instantly crumbled on collision with spear. However, the Assassin appeared out of the smoke unharmed.

To normal eyes, it may seem Assassin had perfectly dodged the throw but Ainz was able to see that Assassin had to kick the spear to redirect it in different direction, otherwise it might be dangerous for him.

Lancer, using his incredible speed, instantly appeared in front of Assassin before connecting a kick to the left side of his waist sending him flying into the wall. Assassin had little time to recover as Lancer summoned his spear and lunged at him.

Barely in the nick of time, Assassin rolled away and avoided from the attack.

"They are quite skilled at fighting." muttered Ainz to himself, "However, they should be much faster than this. Are they simply testing out each other abilities?"

That must explain why they are moving at such speeds. Assassin and Rogues are supposed to be speed based classes. Even a mid -high class who is specialized in speed would be too fast for Ainz to react properly.

Yes, they must be testing out each other. That must explain why he was easily able to follow them.

"Though it seems he doesn't need my help. But as his master, I ought to do something." said Ainz.

Yes, he would take this opportunity to use a spell on Assassin to help Lancer and measure his own strength. He had already set up anti-information spell so enemy master won't be able to see his abilities.

"[Maximize Magic: Hellfire Wall]"

In an instant, Assassin was covered with black flames, potent enough to burn his very soul itself. What happened next surprised both Ainz and Lancer.

As the flames died out, Assassin dropped on the floor completely motionless. It was like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"M-Mabye he is faking it?" said Ainz himself unsure.

The body of Assassin broke into pure magical energy leaving nothing behind.

SO WEAK!

Soon, emotion regulator started to work again to calm Ainz down.

"I don't believe it. I can't believe a servant was defeated in one hit. I knew you were powerful but not to this extent" said Lancer still in shock.

"Are all servants as weak as him?" asked Ainz.

He wanted to say strong but it was too painful to label a pathetic heroic spirit like him as such.

"Weak?! Based on his abilities, I can say he is as strong as normal servant! You defeated him in one spell!" said Diarmuid.

"I-I see. And how strong you were compared to him?" asked Ainz not very comfortable with sudden praise.

"He was fast but his strength was way lower compared to mine. I would even say his speed was also lower than mine." replied Diarmuid.

"I get it now." said Ainz as he closed his eyes.

"What is it, master?"

"This was a test. Just as we were testing the enemy, we were also put to test by them. Assassin and Ninja class often have many abilities that helps them to extract information. Duplication and shadow clone is one of them. It is possible it would be one of them. " told Ainz.

A sudden realization hit Lancer after hearing that.

"That means we were being watched?" asked Lancer a little worried

"Yes but don't worry about it. I had already put anti-information spell in this place so they were unable to get anything useful." assured Ainz.

"Forgive me for being so careless, my lord." said Lancer bowing down.

"Don't worry about it. You are no caster so you could've done anything about it anyways. Just be more careful next time." told Ainz.

While it wasn't much, Ainz was able to find out that normal servants aren't a threat to him. But there was no guarantee that there are only normal servant in this war. There might be high level servants summoned in this war, for all he know.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion occurred and the most of roof of the manor was gone.

As Ainz looked up, he saw a golden haired man wearing golden platted armor. For a moment, Ainz mistook him for Jircniv. However, he was too powerful to be a human. The man instantly summoned multiple portals behind him.

"Who told you to look at me, mongrels?" said the man as he shoot multiple different weapons from his portals.

Ainz instantly summoned a magic wall to block the incoming attacks. The weapons exploded as they hit the magic wall but it withheld, protecting Ainz and Diarmuid from any danger.

"You dare to block them, you insolent fools!" said the golden haired man irritated.

What else he expected him to do? Stand there and took the damage for him?

In the next moment, more portals appeared in front of them. There were at least hundred of those portals. As the weapons shot through them, Lancer step in front of Ainz and deflected all of them using this superior speed.

While the sheer amount of weapons were astounding but the speed at which they were being summoned and launched was something Lancer was able to handle.

"Unwanted dog of Fianna! You dare dirty my treasures with your pathetic spear!" yelled the man in anger as he summoned even more portals.

This time the weapons were quite different and not just in shape and radiance. These were way powerful than before.

Before the man could shoot the weapons at them, multiple lightning bolts hit on the ground.

From the sky, a man riding a war chariot with bulls descended down between Lancer and the blonde man.

"Geez. You guys started the fight without me." said the tall muscular man riding the chariot.

"Another enemy servant." said Diarmuid not happy with interference of another enemy in his battle..

"I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors. I am summoned as Rider Class in this war." told Iskandar proudly.

Ainz couldn't believe this guy. He was casually announcing his identity to his enemies knowing well that he is also putting himself at disadvantage in process.

"What the hell are you doing, Rider?" said Waver as stood up angry.

So he has summoned Rider class servant? Interesting. Still it seemed he has very little control over him.

Waver's eyes widened in shock as he looked over to Lancer and then at him.

"Suzuki...Satoru...wh-what are you doing here?" asked Waver looking at him as if he aaw a ghost.

"It's good to see you again, Waver Velvet."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter. I hope I didn't make Ainz OOC or weird. Some people asked me why Diarmuid is chosen as Ainz's servant. Firstly, because I HATE Kayneth. Secondly, I have a soft spot for poor lancer class and lastly, Diarmuid acts somewhat like Floor Guardians especially Sebas and Cocytus.**

**Here are stats of Diarmuid with Ainz as master:**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: C+**

**Agility: A++**

**Mana: D**

**Luck: B**

**NP: B**

**Anyways, favourite, follow and do reviews as always.**

**Eu Saint Draul1 out for now. **


End file.
